


First Impressions

by EnigmaticSplendor



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions can make or break or a relationship before it even starts. Ichabod thinks he and Miss Mills are in the clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

The first time Ichabod Crane sees Abbie Mills he is sure that he will never see a more beautiful person in his entire life. He sees no need to reassess his opinion when she punches him square in the jaw. Even when he blacks out all he can think is ,'W _hat a woman..._ '

(It also helps that he wasn't her intended target but that's another story)

So when he wakes up in the hallway, head cradled in her lap with an ice pack pressed against his cheek forgive him if the first thing on his mind is asking her out.

"Crane you're a strange guy." She snorts, absently brushing his hair back.

"Miss Mills I would be honored to court you." He murmurs softly, still a bit foggy. She laughs, quick and sharp as if it was a surprise even to her. He smiles, the pain in his jaw not withstanding.

"Crane I socked you straight in the jaw, you shouldn't want anything to do with me anymore." 

But he just says,"You have a beautiful laugh Miss Mills." He doesn't see her blush and smile but the soft, fond touch of her hand against his head is more than enough.

"Might I ask you to dinner Miss Mills?" And she laughs again, soft and sweet.

"If you still feel that way when this icepack is done then I might just say yes." 

That's more than enough for Ichabod.


End file.
